


The godly curse

by Cocacolaorange6



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bookstores, Breaking Up & Making Up, Curses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacolaorange6/pseuds/Cocacolaorange6
Summary: "do not, fail me again, Aziraphale."With that, the voice was gone and the world returned to a calm state of affairs, the moon casting a welcoming sort of light at it's the new companion of the night.Hello, hello, hello! Um, this idea isn't mine, I found it on YouTube and decided to make a fic.Link to video: https://youtu.be/X-OAqGH56t4The comment that fully inspired me: Luna Moonracer: now I want a fanfiction based on this. Like, maybe God cursed Aziraphale to be a demon by night since he gave away his sword and lied to her, but since he did it for altruistic reasons he'd still be an angel by day?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. A snake

He had only turned away for a moment...but one moment is all a demon needs, he thought as he sent the lovers into the desert, a flaming sword in Adam's right hand and his left hand protectively on Eves stomach.

"Oh...oh dear I am dreadfully sorry you two, but you disobeyed God and...well I have to cast you out now. Good luck!" A curt nod and a long wave would cast the pair fully out of the garden. 

The poor angel fretted quietly about what his punishment may be when he felt a snake rubbing past his leg, almost scared the poor thing out of his wings. 

"You!" Aziraphale cried angrily as the snake morphed into a tall and slender, snake eyed demon. "Oh, oh you! You tempted those poor souls...why did you do that?'

The pale skinned man looked amused at the angel, a devilish smirk playing across his face as he took in the sight of the angry man. 

"Oh c'mon now, couldn't expect to keep them here forever, besides. You weren't watching the tree, made it all go along much easier for me!"   
Oh that cheeky prat, well...anger wouldn't get Aziraphale anywhere at this point. He had failed his job and his punishment was, unknowable. But for heavens sake he didnt wanna spend the rest of his time chattering with a demon. 

"Well alot of good you've done for them! I'll be seeing myself off, the almighty can not be pleased with me." His expression was wrinkled up and his eyes were tucked together in a very open display of growing anguish and plain upsetness.

"The names Crawley, by the way Angel, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again." Ugh! The nerve of him!

But before Aziraphale could make a retort the god forsaken demon was gone, and by the sound of thunder in the air Aziraphale supposed his punishment had finally arrived.


	2. By the black of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His punishment has come, what will god do to the poor noble angel?

"Aziraphale...my humans...you sent them away after they disobeyed me. But they only disobey me because you failed your task."

The harsh yet motherly voice cut through Aziraphale like a,

well, a flaming sword. 

"Where is your sword? You must still have that right?"

Oh bullocks,

"Um no ma'am, but I'm sure I put it down around here somewhere..."

The Angel was quite the horrendous liar.

"Dont lie to me Aziraphale, what did you do with it?" Her voice seemed to be getting closer and/or louder and it scared the absolute shit out of the poor angel.

"I gave it...away" he mumbled, rubbing his wing nervously.

"You gave it away?" She echoed his words in her big booming voice,   
ugh, he really wished to be speaking with her face to face...would make this whole muddled affair much easier.

"Yes ma'am, I gave it to the humans you asked me to send away, shes expecting and they needed protection!" He protested her angry sounding voice, pulling his wings close to his shoulders, the tips fluttering ever so slightly.

"A noble thing, now tell me my dear angel, how should I punish a foolish, but noble young angel such as yourself?" Ah yes, that motherly tone he loved oh so much...not.

"W-well ma'am! I think I should...have to be on cleaning duty in heaven! Poor Gabriel has been speaking of needing someone to clean up! Perhaps I could take on that task, yes! I could clean that's what I can do!" 

Oh poor boy, 

Safe to say that was not his punishment.

////////////♡\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A scream of pain echoed from his gut, a guttural sound of pure agony as Aziraphale was set ablaze where he stood, dropping to his knees as the Angel's clothes burned off and his wings turned an inky sort of black. Dripping with a rotten sort of goo before the flames eventually died down and he was left a minorly burned...demon! He was a demon!

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no! Please I beg of you, it wasn't nearly that bad of a mistake your holiest!" He cried and begged, pleading on his hands and knees like a child.

"Aziraphale, your punishment is to spend every night as a demon for the rest of eternity, by daylight you will return to your normal angelic self, but by nightfall you will be shunned by your fellows. I am stationing you on earth to protect and guide mortals, do not, fail me again, Aziraphale." 

With that the voice was gone and the world returned to a calm state of affairs, the moon casting a welcoming sort of light at it's new companion of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the second chapter of my fanfiction! I really hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Jolly good job Crawley

Aziraphals screaming could be heard all the way in hell and virtually everyone had stopped to relish in the cries of an angel. 

"Do you hear that Crawley? That's your hard work! Tempting humans and earning an angel a punishment of this magnitude all in one day? I think I have a brand new assignment for you...follow that angel, make sure all of his deeds are thwarted, keep him underachieving and in pain, feed off of his pain as you go along if you wish."   
Beelzebub had been so proud of Crawley, well if you called her very minimally getting excited pride,  
Well then sure she was as proud as a new mom watching her baby use the loo by himself. 

Problem was, Crawley didnt want to hurt the angel, he hadn't meant to hurt him when he tempted those humans, just accomplishing a task...

Either way, he wouldn't mind spending more time with the heartbroken angel, a pansy sure but an interesting pansy to say the least. 

He accepted the task with a grin on his face.  
"When do I begin?"

////////////♤\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"For the last time Aziraphale, I will not continue to keep buggering off anytime the damn sun starts to descend, I'd like to enjoy a bit of night life with you for fucks sake!" The rowdy demon grabbed the conservative Angel's hand and tried to pull him towards the door.

"Crowley stop." The angel said firmly, tugging his hand away as he returned to tending his books. 

"Aw c'mon Angel! Last time I got you so drunk your wings nearly knocked over a human child, fucking hilarious is what it was!" Aziraphale froze as he heard mention of his wings, clearing his throat he calmly turned to his friend.

"What time of day did that happen my dear chap?"

"Early afternoon, stingy bugger wont go out past seven, oh please angel! Dont make me beg you~" Crowley smirked and began to get on his knees.

"Oh for heavens sake anything but that nonsense! Fine, fine! I'll accompany you to a bar...but only until 10 you hear?" The loud fluttering of wings and a few loud slams of renegade books told the angel his demon was way too excited about having the angel at night.

"Now dont you dare dress like some sort of Toff my feathered friend, we are giving you a new outfit for just tonight alright? Jolly good, here we go!" In a few snaps the angel was dressed in a whole new outfit, a dark purple leather jacket, an old obscure band shirt and loose jeans.

"Really Crowley? If I must, I suppose I can wear this out this one time..." Aziraphale looked himself over before miracling himself a dark purple bowtie around his neck, a cheeky smile adorned his face.

"Oh c'mon now you old prat, off we go!" Crowley rolled his snake like eyes, sunglasses appearing on the bridge of his nose. 

"Theres a nightclub about the corner I like to frequent, Charles runs it, damn bastard." 

The angel smiled warmly as he followed his friend out of the book star, his feet began to drag against the floor as he realised the risk he was taking, he could lose control, especially if he was in this bar environment.   
He had never taken this kind of risk before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanna say this fic is totally for fun, I dont do alot of writing so the chapters may seem rushed but I do hope you all are having fun with this!


	4. Broken Angel

Crowley was damn well pleased with himself for being able to gather the angel from his bookshop.

"You'll love it Angel!" Aziraphale smiled softly at Crowley and the demon was acting very cocky. 

"Great drinks, I know this one guy who can make a margarita the size of your head." The demon kept rambling on and on...until he noticed the poor angel looked distracted and distraught. 

"Hey Angel, oh angel! Oi Aziraphale!" His last loud shout broke the man out of his brooding and he smiled, a broad, wide, teeth filled...fake smile.

"Sorry my dear boy I got a tad bit distracted but it's all tickety boo now." A rattled chuckle escaped the demon and he just grinned at his counterpart.

"Tickety boo? You and your stupid little..."

Cute...

"Phrases"

The angelrubbed his neck as the pair crossed the busy road to a darker looking building with a flashing sign, it was starting to get dark and Aziraphale could already feel himself changing up, becoming more loose and less proper, even though you couldn't see the changes you could smell it, Crowley surely could and it smelled like another demon...a possibly dangerous demon?

"Angel, I can smell another demon, stay close and keep your head down, with luck they wont notice us."

"Mhm" the angel mumbled, twitching his fingers and wringing his hands. 

The only thing that ever changed about Aziraphale was his wings and a small apple brand that appeared on his neck, right where his neck and shoulder met. It always itched whenever he was shifting from angel to demon and the temptation to scratch was getting the better of him. 

The lights and loud music flooded the faux demons senses and he oddly felt at home in this dark space, the former angel looking back at Crowley with an uncharacteristic grin, Crowley pulled off his sunglasses and took a long hard stare at his angel. 

The demon smell was much closer, flooding Crowleys senses and he couldn't say a damn thing about it before his angel was pulling him to dance. 

This new energy Aziraphale carried was intoxicating to the demon and as they danced loosely with no real form he sensed a major change and the smell of Angel's hit him like a damn brick. 

He grabbed his Angel's hand as someone else grabbed Aziraphales shoulder and gave him a tug, the newly defiant angel didnt pay the other angel any mind.

"Aziraphale." A crass warning tone broke the music and drunken giggling, Gabriel and Uriel stood side by side next to the angel and demon. 

"Oh bugger off Gabriel, whatcha here to do? Bother me about more miracles? Like we dont have endless miracles." The rude and harsh tone was like a slap to the face for Crowley, who had never heard his beloved angel talk like that before.

Uriel shot Crowley a glare and the demon poked his forked tongue out at them defiantly. 

"Aziraphale we need to talk."  
"Oh for fucks sake leave me alone!"

The shout made multiple people stop dancing and stare at them, a bouncers head swerved to see what the bloody problem was. "Angel..." Crowley mumbled in a warning tone. 

In moments all three Angel's had disappeared, leaving Crowley all alone in the dark and loud bar.  
"Oh bullocks"


	5. Let there be shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is horrified of Crowley finding out he's half-demon and agrees to do better so he's not outed, but Crowley knows better, he knows his angel better than that by now.

{This chapter will be done in Aziraphels POV/Third-person POV!}

'Oh, bloody fuckin, all-mighty protect me from whatever I'm about to say.'

The only thought running through the Demons head was about how he had acted so aggressively without instigation, feeling the enormous black wings he kept suppressed, weigh on his physique as Uriel and Gabriel stared him down.

"Aziraphale, you were dancing with a demon...do you comprehend how unbecoming that is?" Gabriel spoke first, rubbing his temples gently. "I'm a demon half of the time so what does it matter huh? What's the Almighty gonna do? Finally, release me of this punishment? Or make me a permanent demon!" Uriel scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, stepping towards the disobedient demon. 

"If you do not start watching yourself Aziraphale, we'll have to start punishing you." As Uriel spoke the corners of Gabriel's mouth seemed to twitch in a menacing way. "The first thing I'd do is tell your demon friend about what you are? Tell him you're a corrupted angel. Is that what you want? For him to know you failed the almighty but didn't have the elegance to fall?" The harsh words stung Aziraphel like a dagger in the gut and the twitching Demon shook his head back and forth, his white hair falling from its normal position to hang near his eyes. 

Gabriel's sick smirk reminded the half-demon of why he hated that damn prick so much...he looked back up but the pair were gone as though they had never been there at all. 

The Demon stumbled fr the dark alley where the trio had been and straightened his leather jacket. Hoping to salvage his pride by just sneaking home and avoiding his beloved Crowley, hands trembling as he fumbled for his keys. 

"Looking for something Angel?" The sound of soft clinking made the defeated Aziraphale turn to look at his longtime friend. "Please give them back." His voice cracked and his tone faltered.   
"Not until you start explaining things to me, you never act like you just did, especially not to Gabriel. What happened?"

Fists clenched the half-angel turned to stare at Crowley, sniffling a bit more before demanding the return of his keys.

"Give. Them. Back."

His voice was dark and gravely, a whole new phenomenon for the soft-spoken supernatural creature. "Just miracle the door open Angel."  
He couldn't, Aziraphale couldn't, Crowley would sense the demonic magic instantly and his secret would be out. 

The shame of it all is what kept the half-angel hushed most of the time. He had failed the Almighty, he was an abomination to both angels and demons and it hurt him, it hurt he couldn't tell his best friend about it all.

Well, less that he couldn't and more that he wouldn't. 

Soft sobs began to escape Aziraphale and Crowleys features softened almost instantly, snapping his fingers and the pair were transported inside. The presumed angel rushing off to change into his regular clothing, something familiar for him, familiar and comforting.

He returned in his usual suit, a more relaxed face, exhausted and faint. 

"I'd like to fucking know what's up with ya Angel, this ain't like you. Cursing at Gabriel? Yelling at the archangels? That's totally new behavior Aziraphel." Crowley leaned against a bookshelf, arms on his thin hips. The half-angel stared at the ground and shook his head. "I'm just a bit, off it my dear chap, I promise I'm just fine!" 

That fake happy attitude made Crowley cringe. 

"Well, I'm not gonna be a bloody liar and say I believe you...but I won't bother you anymore 'bout it."   
Crowley slid up from his leaning position, running a hand through his hair. 

Aziraphale looked away from the sight, a blush dusting his cheeks as he cleared his throat and stood. "Would you like a drink before you go?" The familiar smile on the redheads face gave him all the answers he needed and soon the pair were drunk out of their mind, babbling about absolutely nothing...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fiction, I'm really proud of this and plan to write a lot more of it if everyone is enjoying it!


End file.
